


That One Time at Death Camp

by Pyroflower20



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroflower20/pseuds/Pyroflower20
Summary: First person perspective at finding the victim.  Written years ago when only the first game was out, so take that as you will.





	That One Time at Death Camp

**Ding Dong Bing Bong... We've got a corpse here!...**

I have heard the rest before, and there was certainly no need to hear it all now when the body is right here in front of me. Someone did it again... even after the last murder and execution someone still thought they could get away with it.

Murder.

Some part of me was in shock. Not moving from my spot on the floor, but noticing the puddle of slightly congealed blood that was so close to my feet. OhGodOhGodnotagainnotagainnononononoPLEASENO-

STOP!

_Breathe._

Continue...

The corpse - no longer your friend, you have to dissociate the two to get anywhere - is stiff. Eyes still open, and shock written all over its face. It's hard to even look, knowing who that used to be, but it's even worse knowing that you're leaving your back open to the perpetrator and giving them the chance to strike. It feels like you can't speak as you slowly find your way up from the floor. Your mouth is dry, your hands are cold and clammy, and your mind is starting to whir thinking of reasons as to why. You know that you can't just stand around and mourn. It's either you, or the murderer. It certainly isn't going to be you, but you know you can't just accuse anyone without evidence. You have an hour. You wasted 10 minutes. Time to get moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this back in 2014 of all times, and figured since I've got an AO3 account, might as well put my short blurbs to good use.


End file.
